Kylie Ferguson
Kylie Patricia Howard (née Ferguson, previously Shaw) is one of two characters in the novel series, Tress It Up!. She is a fictional hair stylist and co-owner of Tress It Up! Salon, in Santa Teresa, along with her older sister, Taylor. Personality Family *Tim Ferguson - Father *Karen Stanton - Mother *Taylor Ferguson - Sister *Billy Doyle - Brother-in-law *Josh Doyle - Nephew *Jessie Doyle - Niece *Brian Shaw - Ex-Husband *Alex Howard - Husband *Unborn child, with Alex (Miscarried) *Ava Shaw (Daughter, with Brian) *Grace Howard (Daughter, with Alex) Tress It Up! Kylie appeared as the estranged sister of Taylor's. In the first episode, she was working at a hair salon in North Hollywood. She served a maid-of-honor for her sister Taylor's wedding to Billy Doyle. When the two took off for their honeymoon, Kylie took over Taylor's clientele and started to introduce Tress It Up! Salon to social media. She signed the salon up for Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Pintrest, and YouTube. All websites with Tress It Up! accounts were introduced as the Tress It Up! website. Kylie also hired 19-year-old Courtney Lewis as the new receptionist. Her mother, Karen step in to help her out. Appearance Kylie has shoulder-length blondish-brown hair (Arcs 1-2) and blue-green eyes. She is 5'3. In the third arc, she changed her hairstyle to a Lisa Rinna-like hair style with medium golden brown hair. In the fourth arc, her grew a few inches, she added highlights to her hair. In the fifth arc, she had her return to shoulder-length and changed her color to a caramel balayage. Friends Clients *Ruby Davidson *Lisa Shepherd *Justine Stevens *Linda Harvey * Talents Interests Likes *Fashion *Hairdressing *Junk Food *Fashion and Beauty Magazine *Clothing *Accessories *Jewelry *Shopping *Concerts Dislikes *Being on Time *Taylor Ferguson (sometimes) *People dying *Science *Prejudice Romantic Relationships Relationship with Family Notes *In the beginning of the series, Kylie had 10 years of hairdressing experience. *She was in an relationship with a man named Jason Miller, who was dating her sister, Taylor at the time. *Like her sister, Kylie attended Pistons Beauty College. *She and Taylor are cousins of Jesse K., who is a hair stylist at Images Salon in Downtown Los Angeles. *She worked at A Star is Born salon prior to the series. *She was self-conscious about her breast when she was in her teens. *Both she and her sister, Taylor, have felt insecure about their bodies. *She has gotten drunk two times, first in - and second in -. *She wore braces when during her middle school years. *In -, Kylie gets a call from her doctor saying that she and her baby are healthy, revealing that Kylie is pregnant. *She has two daughters: Ava Shaw with her 1st ex-husband: Brian Shaw, & Grace Howard with her 2nd husband: Alex Howard. Ava was six at the time of Grace's birth. *Kylie is similar with Jessica Wakefield from Sweet Valley High, Kimmy Gibbler from Full House, and Brian Hackett from Wings. **Like Jessica, Kylie is the fashionable, bubbly sister of the main characters. **Like Kimmy, Kylie has a crazy sense of style. **Like Brian, Kylie has her own business and runs it with her sister, who is the sensible sister. Category:Tress It Up! Category:Characters Category:Hair Stylists